


lolly drabble.

by megmegly



Category: Bandom, Panic At The Disco
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-03-22
Updated: 2012-03-22
Packaged: 2017-11-02 08:22:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,184
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/366950
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/megmegly/pseuds/megmegly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>written for the prompt: LOLLIPOPS</p>
            </blockquote>





	lolly drabble.

So Spencer's being kind of a bitch.

And the thing is, Brendon and Ian are both off somewhere being assholes with skateboards (although seriously, Ian on a skateboard? Funniest thing _ever,_  period) and Zack isn't answering his calls. Which means it's just Dallon. And Spencer. Who is being a bitch.

And okay, so they're not really the new kids anymore. They've been touring together for over a year and even from the start they've fit right in, but Spencer and Brendon have always been sort of a unit and Dallon really doesn't want to impose on that, no mater how much his subconscious might disagree when he's alone at night in his bunk with only his thoughts and his hand for company..

But Brendon's not here and Dallon  _is_  and really the opportunity is kind of perfect, and that is how he comes to be lurking outside the door to the back lounge of the bus -where Spencer had stormed off to earlier after throwing a pissy little fit at Brendon for hiding his sticks  _again_ - fist raised ready to knock once he's found the courage. Which he will do. In a minute. He's just gonna compose himself and he'll go for it. Just anoth-

"Dallon I can fucking hear your brain working."

_Oh._

"Oh."

Spencer's voice sounds tired; strained, but not too pissed off, and so Dallon figures it's safe to gently push the door open. He enters quietly, brain whirring vaguely with snatches of advice about not making sudden movements around wild, angry animals, but when his eyes land on Spencer he looks less angry and more.. Defeated. Dallon sits gently down at the opposite end of the couch to Spencer and opens his mouth to say.. Something, he's not quite sure yet, but Spencer get's there first.

"If you ask me if I'm okay, I will take the fucking sticks and shove them so far up your ass they'll be tapping your teeth like they're hi-hats."

 _Oh-kaaay._ Dallon scrabbles for something,  _anything_  to say to lighten the mood and apparently it wasn't just mental scrabbling because his hands close around the two Chuppa Chupps he'd won off Ian in a bet over who could get the highest score on Mario Kart extreme (which  _seriously_ , like that midget's ever going to be the highest  _anything_ ) and pulls them out sheepishly, offering the strawberry one to Spencer because he knows they're his favourite.

Spencer gives him an odd look; a mixture between puzzlement, surprise and something else that Dallon can't name but which looks an awful lot like hope. Reaching out slowly, he takes the lolly out of Dallon's hand, their fingertips brushing impossibly lightly but Dallon feels it just the same; feels the way they linger just a tad too long.

Spencer holds the lolly up close for inspection and Dallon grins softly into his collar as he turns it this way and that, an uncertain smile creeping slowly across his features. "Strawberry. It's my favourite."

"I know." Dallon doesn't know what else to say so he doesn't, choosing instead to remain quiet as Spencer studies him over the Chuppa Chupp.

Spencer's smile stretches a little wider and Dallon can feel the tension leaking out of the air as he finds himself smiling nervously back, unable to stop himself.

"You know my favourite flavour of Chuppa Chupp."

It's a statement, not a question, but Dallon feels the need to justify his kind-of creepiness. "I.. I pay attention."

Spencer cocks an eyebrow at that and fixes him with another look that once again Dallon can't decipher.

"You pay attention to everything?"

Dallon shakes his head no, murmurs "Not really.."

The smile stretches, impossibly, wider, and there's something devious about it now that Dallon's not sure he understands or is entirely ready to deal with just yet

"So what  _do_ you pay attention to?"

And oh god Dallon is so out of his depth here. He knows Spencer's searching for something here and he's desperate to give him the right answer, if only he knew what the  _question_ was. He can't figure out Spencer's expression though and he decides to just go with honesty as his best policy, but _fuck,_ the truth is kind of embarrassing. Before his mouth can catch up with his brain however he's already spilling out "Mostly just to-" before he can clap a hand over his mouth to stop it escaping completely and  _fuck_ he's blushing bright red and obvious, and it's all he can do to just hang his head and avoid Spencer’s eyes instead of fleeing to the safety of his bunk where he could just  _curl into a ball forever oh my god._

And Spencer knows. He must do, and now all Dallon can do is wait for the gentle _no_ that he knows much be coming because this is _Spencer_ and he's _Dallon_ and he's really seriously praying that it's going to be quick and relatively painless.

But Spencer's chuckling quietly to himself as Dallon glows beet even in the dark of the back lounge, and intent - for what, Dallon doesn't know - is clear in the set of his shoulders as he edges slowly closer along the expanse of the couch towards him. Dallon keeps his eyes trained firmly down but he can feel the shift in pressure as Spencer settles beside him, but when he feels fingers, slightly calloused but still soft, lifting his chin up he's shocked into looking upwards and into Spencer's gaze, which immediately catches his and holds him firm.

"Mostly just to  _what_ , Dallon?" The wide, almost devious smile of earlier has been replaced by a much smaller, softer one and his eyes are open and sincere; clear and deep and blue and Dallon is drowning in them, being pulled under by the sheer, overwhelming force of _Spencer_ not only right in front of him but piercing through him and he really has no choice at all when he answers.

“Mostly just to you.”

And then they’re kissing. And it’s perfect. And Dallon doesn’t know how it happened, but Spencer’s groaning softly into his mouth and tugging gently on his hair, and his tongue in dancing together with Dallon’s in an almost perfect rhythm that’s _so good,_ he thinks the world could fall down around them and they’d stay wrapped in eachother, lost to the feeling of Spencer’s lips on his, Spencer’s gentle hands carding through his hair as he lets his own hands wander upwards to wind around Spencer’s neck.

It feels both like an eternity and no time at all before they break apart, panting slightly and, certainly in Dallon’s case, grinning sheepishly down at his knees.

He feels Spencer’s fingers return to his chin and makes himself looks back up and into those eyes again, finding an answering grin on Spencer’s face.

“I think you should keep paying attention.” Spencer’s voice turns slightly nervous. “You know, if you want.”

And this time it’s Dallon’s smile that widens as his thumbs caress Spencer’s cheekbones, feeling the smile as it grows across them at his reply.

“Yeah, I want.”

 

**Author's Note:**

> not beta'd iN THE SLIGHTEST.


End file.
